As Time Goes Bye
by Hotaru Kimatoe
Summary: what happens when Sakura, a normal teenager, gets in a car accident, and finds out she not how she think she is, and is under a corse and is acualy Kagome. She Has to go on a quest to findher old friends.( redid) Chapter Two up
1. The begining

As Time Goes By Chapter 1 "The Accident"

I rewrote my story hope you like here's the story

___________________________________________________________

It was a bright Monday after noon as Sakura Chomoto walk down the street to the store with her best friend Nekozuki Yamatoe. Sakura though her life was normal but she doe not no what was coming. Sakura and Nekozuki where walking to the corner store and talking of the movie they just saw. "Sakura I thought that movie was great. Did you see the hot guys in front of us I think they like us?" Nekozuki said with a grin on her face as they walked. Sakura said back to her with a grin on her face also. "Yea the movie was great the best part was the boys in front." Still smiling sheepishly. They were walking across the street no one where in shit the were crossing the out of no where a speeding car cam and hit Sakura she flow three feet back and passed out. "SAKURA ARE YOU OK?" Nekozuki screamed when she got no answer she called the ambulance. "Hello." The operator said "Get me the ambulance quickly." She said worried. She told the ambulance what happened and they came with the police. Sakura woke up briefly will she was in the ambulance.  
  
"Kid you will be ok you were ran over." Said the Doctor right before she blacked out. They toke her to the hospital will they called her parent Nekozuki was panicking about her friend. "Your friend will be ok." Said the Doctor. Sakura was wondering in nothing but black all around her. 'Where the hell am I.' she thought the last thing she remembers was walking with her friend then.....She got ran over. 'Am I dead' she thought then there appeared a ghost figure in front of her. "No you are not dead very much alive you are immortal you can not die." Said the figure. She was shining bright almost blinding her. Sakura was very confused "where am I? And how are you?" she asked. "I can't stay long now listen. Sakura you are getting memories back right." She asked. "What memories what are you talking About" She asked very scared at this figure in front of her that's calling her Kagome. 

          "My names not Kagome its Sakura you got the wrong dead girl." The sprit looked at her with a sweet drop rolling down her face.

          "You're not dead for the last time." Said the sprit getting annoyed now.

          "If im not dead where am I" Sakura Said Yelling at the sprit annoyed now.

          "Look at you; you're not the same you have changed. If you where not bickering so much like a spoiled baby you would have noticed." She yelled at Sakura really annoyed by now. 

          Sakura looked at what the figure wash pointing to. Indeed she had changed She had long black hair with silver strips on each side. She also had fluffy ears on her head they where black with the tips silver. Also with fang in her mouth and claws on her fingers. After she looked at her self she started to freak out. And some 

          "**What happen to me? What did you do? Im a freak of Nature. For gods sack I have freaking ear on my head and fangs and don't forget this freaking claws. What the heak did you do to me you freak." She yelled at the sprit freaking out.**

          "**Shut up it's not my fault that's how you really are. You're a half demon for god's sake. So Shut up.**" She yelled in Sakura's Face.

          "Ok let's calm, and tell me what's going on?" She said to the figure in front of her.

          "Ok I guess you don't remember but I will explain a little. You got a spell put on you where you turned into a baby along with the ones you traveled with." She tried to continuo but was interrupted. 

          "Who is this so called people I traveled with, and where are they?" She Asked

          "Will if you stop interrupting I would tell you." She said sarcastically. As she continues "You were human but wished to be hanyou. You where a minko that has great power." She continued telling her but never said the names of the people traveled with.

          "So if this is true then why don't I remember?" She questioned 

          "You will remember soon." She said starting to disappear.

          "Find thoughts people and you will have you answer" She said in a faint voice as she disappeared.

          "What but where?" She said chasing after the sprit.

          Then she wakes up in the hospital.

          'Must have been a dream' she thought she looked down and she was still a hanyou. 'I got to get out of her' so she goes to the door and there stand Nekozuki at the door terrified looking at the creature in front of her.

Sorry cliffhanger will continue please review me

Got to write next chapter will be out in a few days.

Kagome14   


	2. The hospitle accident

Sorry took so long was grounded for a month then I took my dad a week to give me my computer back, and I been looking at the up dates hope you like.

*Chapter two*

          Nekozuki was stun looking at this crater in her best friend's hospital room, but no Sakura. She started freaking out the all a sudden she past out.

          "Nekozuki are you ok" Said Sakura worried looking at her friend on the floor.

'I know why she past out seeing a freak of a monster in a hospital room where her best friend is, even though I am her best I got to get out of her and find out how I really am' Kagome though to her self (I am calling her Kagome Know because she is) then Nekozuki woke up screaming at the top of her longs.

          "**Help there a monster in my friend's room**." She said screaming.

It was really hurting Kagome's ear she could not help but yell in pain that was a big mistake cop came breaking into the room with gun pointing at her.

          "Don't movie monster let the girl go our, we will shot." Said a cop the whole place was so loud that she scream out in pain and her hands started to glow it formed a ball she was so out of control from all the sound that she did not know what she was doing.

          "Shut-up" she yelled letting the ball of energy go and killed the entire cops and a lot of other people in the process. This scared Nekozuki to death that the monster in front of her killed all though people. She was afraid to death to move thinking it would kill her. Kagome eye were glowing red with two strips on her cheek. She snap out of it when she smell something not pleasant at all the she seen what she had done. All the dead people with blood every where and scared people. She collapsed crying

          "What have I done I killed all this people and I did not mean to. Sorry Nekozuki." She said to her friend on her side. Kagome say her face and was even more depressed. Nekozuki step near her wearily.

          "How are you and what have you done to Sakura did you kill her." She said dropping to the floor crying then yelled "**What have you done you monster. I hope you die." She screamed crying. That had broken her all the way. 'Why did this have to happen to me why' She broke down crying she went to the window then looked back a Nekozuki. Saying "I'm sorry. I really am. I am Sakura something happened to my and I'm going to find out I will return one day maybe by then you would of forgive me.' She said leaping to the tree about to leave but Nekozuki stop her**

          "Are you really Sakura then Let me come with you are my best friend I will forgive you for what you have done if you forgive me for what I have said. I will though never forget what you have done and all the lives you took even though you probably did not mean to do it." She said to Kagome with tear in her eyes

 "You may come and I forgive you though I do not forgive my self for what I have done. Thank you came I will explain, and the cops are coming" she said to her they both smiled and leap away from the hospital. Both still have tears in their eyes

Cliff hanger sorry so what will happen next

Please review my.

Sneak peak of chapter three

What this Kagome on the news say she is dangerous and needs to be killed and she has a hostage

Next chapter Wal-Mart accident  


	3. Authors note

Hey fans sorry about not updating my computer been down but in a few days ill have my new chapter up "wal-mart" Quick summery. Kagome goes to wal-mart to steal supplies and a car and the police are after them. If u could please post some ideas for my story I like that a lot thanks 

Kagome14


	4. WalMart

As Time Goes Bye Chapter 3

Sorry took so long to write like a year I had lost interest but ill try to keep it up.

Sakura was quietly walking down the street with Nekozuki aside of her. They have been walking down the street for about one hour since hey left the hospital. Sakura had bought a bandana to cover her ears and gloves for her claw with the rest of the money she had.

"Neko I hate to say this we have no money and if we try to get some they find out whom I am. No mater what they find out were I am." She had said to her. Sakura had a plain in her head she knew it would work but she didn't want to tell Neko because; she knew she would not like it.

"What are we going to do with out money Sakura" she had no idea what Sakura was thinking but, she knew she had a plain Sakura always had a plain.

"I hate to say this but, tell me your plan Sakura. I know you have a plan, you always do. Please tell me what's going on here and why you look different."

" Well I'll tell you what happened to me after we get a few things from Wal-Mart and before you say we have no money I have a plan like u said." she said just as Wal-Mart came into view. They walked in and stated to the sports section. Where they seen the news about what happened at the hospital.

"Where here with breaking news live from the hospital down town where there was an attach from what the witnesses say a monster. She has ears that are black with silver tips has long black hair with silver strips and fangs if you see her please call the police she I highly dangerous and is believed to have a hostage with her Nekozuki Yam toe." After Sakura seen this she went quickly to get some food and a bow and arrows.

"Sakura how do we pay for this we have no money." She asked questionly.

She was wondering how Sakura was going to pay for all this stuff.

"Were not going to pay for it. Were going to take it." She told Nekozuki with a grave grin on her face. So they comely stated to walk to the door with the things in there hands they were almost to the door when one of the employees seen them.

"Hey you have to pay for that's girls." The employee said as he approached them he was an old guy in his 50's. "Come on lady this way so we can pay for these things." He grabbed there arms and started pulling them toward the cash register. But they didn't get fair as she toke off her disguise to revile her self. A bunch of people in the store started screaming when they seen her "Monster run." It was kayos in the building alarm started going of people screaming was really hurting Sakura's sensitive ears to she started to get mad her eyes had a tent of red in them.

"Please don't hurt me I don't want to die" he was huddled by her feet. She left real quick before she would do something regret full. Even thought she has done a lot of that lately. She grabbed Neko's arm and ran out to the parking lot. They heard sirens in the distance from the police and, with the noise of every thing going on around Neko started freaking out.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THE POLICE ARE COMING WE ROBED A STORE WERE SO GOING T BE DEAD. IM TO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL. WHAT IF THEY KILLED YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DO WITH OUT YOU, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND" Neko was so freaking out that she was having a panic attach she was breathing hard and tears where running down her face.

"Calm Neko when not going to jail yet. Were getting out of here know before I go insane. She was looking around to find a way to get a way and with seeing all the cars around she got a brilliant idea.

"But how we going to get away from here we can't get far by foot." Though she was dreading the upcoming answer from her friend she knew she had and idea and didn't know why she bothered to ask.

"Simply were going to still a car." She said as she looked around for the closest car that had people either getting out of or loading then she seen a young couple no older then them getting out of a muscle car. She had a sheepishly grin on here face. Then they started running toward the couple trying to get out of her fast before the cops got here. They approached the couple to see them cower in fear.

"Give me your car know and I wont hurt you" she threatened them thought she knew she wasn't going to hurt them but they didn't know that's. They handed there keys write to her and they ran toward the car and speed off before the police could arrive they just barley missed them.

"That was close Neko. This is going to be a long journey it's not to late to turn back." She told her friend as she looked at her with caring eyes that were now longer red.

"I couldn't! Your stoke with me girl. So were to next there Kagome/Sakura." She said as she smiled. That was the question where was she taking them now.

Hey my readers. Sorry it takes so long I wasn't really in a writing mood but I will try to write a lot this summer because I have nothing better to do but be pacient this was a dream I had 2 years ago and I still remember it and try to write some more bye bye for know.


End file.
